silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Endure/Episodes/Outwit, Outplay, Outlast
Outwit, Outplay, Outlast is the first episode of Survivor: Endure. Challenges Reward and Immunity Challenge: How Long Can You Endure? All tribes have its members run around a square, wearing heavy backpacks on their backs. All members of each tribe are connected to each other by holding hands. The goal for each tribe is to run fast enough to catch up to the tribe ahead of them. If they do, the member furthest back of the tribe caught up to has to leave the challenge. The tribe caught up to then gets a short headstart while the other two tribes stand still. Players can also leave the challenge if they get too tired to continue. Once a player leaves by either getting caught or by giving up, they have to hand over their backpack to another player. The tribe that first loses all of its members loses, and the tribe that at that point has the most players left, or had their last player leave most recently in case of a tie, also wins firestarting equipment as well as food in the form of rice. Winner(s): Engellah, Lodi Story Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 The challenge begins. Lodi runs in the order of Byakuya, George, Carl, Draco, Catherine and Winston furthest back. Egnellah's order is Ashley, Jabba, J.D., Daryl, Charles, Pablo. Setov's order is Poe, Kamado, Boba, Mrs K, Lance, Smaug. Everyone runs on very well, but Egnellah manages to catch up to the slow Lodi tribe, making Winston the first person eliminated from the challenge, and giving Carl an extra backpack. Lodi runs away from their chasers, faster this time. All tribes seem quite even, but Lodi is slowly but surely catching up to Setov. Feeling that he is dragging his tribe down, J.D. decides to give his backpack to Daryl, leaving the challenge. Just afterwards, Lodi reaches Setov, eliminating Smaug from the challenge, and giving Mrs K an extra backpack. Setov runs off as Charles decides to leave the challenge as well, giving his backpack to Pablo. George also quits shortly afterwards, giving Byakuya his backpack. All tribes look tired by now, but keep going. Egnellah looks in the best condition, catching up to Lodi, when Setov suddenly makes a rush for it, and manages to catch Egnellah. Pablo hands his two backpacks to Ashley, and Egnellah then gets their headstart, now being extremely close to Lodi. However, a bird flies straight into Ashley's face, slowing down the tribe, and making Ashley unable to move on. She gives her three backpacks to Jabba, and Egnellah, now down to only two members, are only barely still in the challenge. However, Daryl and Jabba move fast, and manage to catch up to Lodi, sending Catherine home. Draco gets her backpack, giving all three remaining Lodi members two backpacks each. Everyone now looks very tired, and Carl hands his two backpacks to Draco, giving up on the challenge. Lodi and Egnellah are now down to two members each, while Setov still has everyone but Smaug in the challenge. That quickly changes though, as Lodi catches up to them, eliminating the Golden Lance. His backpack goes to Kamado, as the challenge reaches the one-hour mark. Another Setov member leaves, and Poe also hands his backpack to Kamado. Mrs K leaves very shortly after him, handing her two backpacks to Boba. Each tribe is now down to two members each, and it's anybody's game. Egnellah seems to be tired after running with such heavy weights for so long, but it's Draco who gives up next, giving his backpacks to Byakuya, who alone carries six backpacks now, keeping Lodi just barely in the game. Next person to give up is Kamado, leaving Boba as the sole Setov member left. Boba feels his need to prove his tribe what he can do, and catches up to Egnellah, eliminating Daryl from the game. Byakuya, Boba and Jabba are now carrying six backpacks each, all moving very slowly, as the challenge reaches its two-hour mark. Boba suddenly trips on the ground, unable to get up, and decides to leave the challenge seconds before Byakuya reaches him. Swede announces that Lodi and Egnellah win immunity, with Egnellah also winning the reward. He tells Setov he'll be seeing them at tribal council later that night, ending the challenge scene. Tribal Council 1: Setov Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Smaug, referring to what you need to do to win the game.